Our lives can't be simple can they?
by Loza101
Summary: Ok people. Basicaly Percy and co. go to Hogwarts simple right? WRONG! So click on this story to find out. This was once had a different name but it wont fit so review and this storie is in the stages of being re-written so only 1 chapter so far.


Percy Jackson/Harry Potter crossover

Summary: It has been 3 years since the battle for Hogwarts and 2 years since the fight against Kronus. Percy and Harry are living their lives as normally as they can. But they never could manage to stay out of trouble long. Percy gets involved with Hogwarts and it all goes downhill from there.

**Ok, so I've just re-read this again after about a year and the only though I had was 'HOLY C*** DID I ACTUALY POST THIS C*** ON LINE!' Yeah it's not my best work so I decided to go over the entire story and change things around a bit. Make the melding a bit better as well this is c***. It make no sense and it is rushed. I now understand why someone thought I was an idiot. In fact I not agree with them. I am not abandoning this story. No WAY! But I would like some time to go over it and stuff. I hope you people reading it continue to do so and like it. Just ignore my s**t spelling and grammar. Thank you so much and enjoy this edited and changed chapter. Just so people know this chapter is Mainly Harry Potter Chapter 2 will be Percy and then… I have no idea. **

Harry POV:

"COME ON GINNY!" I yelled up the stairs to my girlfriend Ginny.

"Yeah, yeah hold your hippogriff!" She said walking down the stairs. WOW! She looked AMAZING! She was wearing this amazing blue dress that I can't describe with out sounding perverted (**A/N: basically that's my code for saying that I have no idea how to describe her dress. Just imagine your favourite kind of dress. But its blue and not massively long or short) ** She looked amazing. She walked past me kissing me on the cheek.

"Wow, you look- just wow" I managed to stutter out. Ginny laughed at my inability to get a complete sentence out.

"I'll take that as a complement" She laughed "So where are we going?" She asked. I shook my head.

"No way" She looked confused "it's a surprise, you have to wait till we get there" Ginny huffed annoyed.

"But Harry, you know how I hate surprises" She wined at me giving me eyes that she knew that I could not resist. I did what any normal guy would do. I gave in.

"Well, don't tell Hermione that I told you but-" I was cut off by my mouth being shut at its own accord. I tried again, and again, and again. Yeah it didn't work.

"Where are we going?" Ginny prompted. I shook my head

"Can't say" she glared at me and I flinched. "No I actually can't say, Hermione must have jinxed it knowing that I couldn't say no to you" I said frustrated as hell.

"And just as well that I did or you would have given it all away you prat" Hermione said as she entered the room looking amazing. But me being her 'brother' in everything but blood can only think about how much better she would look with a jumper on. Ron entered the room and I swear his jaw hit the ground. He just stood there looking like an idiot staring at my sister-in-everything-but-blood. I cleared my throat to catch his attention. He saw Ginny and mumbled something that sounded like.

"She needs to put on a jumper" Before turning to Hermione and giving her a kiss on the cheek before mumbling something that resembled 'you look amazing'.

"Thank you Ron, now shall we be off?" Hermione asked. Ron and Ginny turned to Hermione.

"Where are we going?" The asked at the same time

"Somewhere, Ron were going to that place" Hermione said. Ron looked confused, Hermione then whispered something in his ear. His eyes widened before he looked at her oddly.

"Why are we going there?" He asked still confused.

"Well aren't you thick tonight?" Hermione laughed before pulling a portkey out of her beaded bag. The same beaded bag that the trio had where they were Horcrux hunting.

"Hey, I resent that" Ron said.

"Oh well you'll get over it, just like how your gonna get over what is happening tonight" Hermione said. She just HAD to say that didn't she? She reminded me what I was going to do tonight and I was _scared _yes I Harry Potter the 'chosen one' the guy who saved the wizarding world was scared. I am scared and all I can think about is what I am about to do. And no I'm not going to tell you have to keep guessing just like Ginny who has no idea where we are going or what we are going to do.

"Come on everyone grab hold" Hermione said breaking me out of my thoughts. I automatically put my hand on the portkey so did everyone else and soon it glowed blue and I felt that familiar feeling of being pulled through a small tube and also that sickening spinning. Next thing I know is that I am flat on my back in a beautiful lit up garden. Oh my God, I can't believe that I'm going to do this. Hermione who landed perfectly helped me up and then went over to Ron who was lying in a rose bush. I went over to Ginny who was laying on the ground dazed.

"Wanna hand?" I asked her. She rolled her eyes and took the hand that I offered her.

"Thanks Harry" She said, refusing to let my hand go.

"Right this way my lady" I said smirking. Acting a lot calmer than I felt.

"Harry?" I turned to Hermione. "It'll be fine" I nodded not really comforted.

"What is she talking about?" Ginny asked

"Nothing, don't worry" I replied automatically and started walking towards where Hermione and I had set up a table. It had a little golden ball of fire floating above it. It was a fairly small table just enough room for two people to eat at. There were flowers in a jar just below the fire along with an assortment of dishes. "You hungry" I asked. I turned to Ginny she was just staring at the table.

"What is all this?" she managed to say after a while.

"Dinner for two" I replied and the butterflies started to fly again. I felt sick with nerves. What is she said no? What is she didn't want this? Oh why can't this be easy?

"Wow, Harry this is amazing" She managed to say and turned to me and kissed me. I started to kiss back then I remembered dinner and very reluctantly broke away. I slowly lead Ginny to the table where we sat down and ate our amazing dinner. Hermione is a genius, but don't tell her I said/thought that.

"So what do you think?" I asked after we finished eating dinner. Desert was coming a bit later.

"You did an amazing job" She said "But what is the occasion?" I froze remembering what I still had to do.

"Well, there is a reason..." I trailed off.

"But you can't tell me?" she asked confused

"No, Ginny think about what day today is" I prompted.

"Its..." She trailed off her eyes getting bigger. "Oh (**insert chosen swear word here**) how could I forget?" she berated herself.

"Ginny don't worry, its ok" I soothed her. I knew she would forget because she is Ginny.

"No, its not Harry, how could I forget that?"

"Ginny its fine, just being here is good enough for me"

"No, its not Harry!"She sighed frustrated "I can't believe I forgot out anniversary!"

"Ginny it's our 3rd anniversary of being together. I forgot the first two times it's fine" I said. Yup you heard right, Ginny and I have been together for 3 years. I am now 20 and she's 19. We have been through so much together and I don't know what I would do without her.

"That is no excuse" She said disappointed.

"Look Ginny" I started getting up and coming around to her. I took her hand in my own and I pulled her up. The faint music that was playing suddenly got louder and we started to dance almost automatically. I don't know why but it just seemed like the right thing to do. After a few minutes dancing I decided to do it. "we have been together for 3 years, 3 long wonderful years. You have helped me so much, your family has always accepted me for who I am not what I did. It was you that got me through that war. It was you that I would think about at night when I was on the run. It was you, all you." I took a deep breath "Ginny Weasley would you do me the honour of marrying me?" I whispered. She froze, and I swear I could see the gears in her head turning comprehending what I was saying. When she finally got it hey eyes widened and she looked down to see me holding a ring. The ring was perfect for her; it was a gold band with rubies and diamonds woven in. It was Ginny's kind of ring. She looked from the ring to me about six times before it all clicked. She shook herself out of her shock.

"Yes" She whispered, for a second I thought she said no. Then she tackled me to the ground and kissed me. "Yes, yes, yes, yes!" She said over and over again. We just lay there with each other.

"So do you like the ring?" I asked she laughed.

"Harry, its perfect, your perfect" She said and kissed him again. "I can't believe it!" she whispered to herself.

"can't believe what?" I asked while thanking every god I know that she had said yes.

"I'm getting married!" she whispered to herself.

"Why yes you are" Harry said cheekily.

"Hey, you've had I don't know how long to get use to the idea" Ginny retorted. Harry shook his head.

"True but I had no idea that you would say yes" Ginny shook her head in disbelief

"your saying that you thought that I would say no?" She asked sorta shocked "That I would say no to the man I have loved since 2nd year?" Well when she puts it that way-wait **2****nd**** YEAR!**

"Wait 2nd year?" Harry asked confused.

"Yeah, after the chamber of secrets when you saved me" Ginny mumbled embarrassed "What about you? What did you fall in love with me?"

"When I realised that you were a girl" he mumbled. Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"And when was this?" She asked

"About my 3rd year" He said

"Why didn't you ask me out then?" She asked confused

"Because, there was always danger around the corner, there was always going to be someone that would get hurt because they were friends with me. I remember thinking that I would ask you out at the end of 3rd year if nothing to dangerous happened" I sighed.

"But you didn't" Ginny sighed

"Because of what happened with Lupin and Wormtail" I replied sighing. "It was the biggest mistake of my life, after that I tried to stop thinking about you. I forced myself to stop liking you. As you can see it worked" Ginny laughed at my scarcasm.

"Well I'm looking on the bright side" She said

"and what would that be?" I inquired

"If we had gone out properly at Hogwarts in like 3rd year or something you would have given me a bloody heart attack from all the stupid stunts that you pull" I laughed and Ginny soon joined in. That was how Ron and Hermione found us. Even though Hermione set up the whole thing for me and Ginny and another one she did not realise that it was for her. I think Ron made up some excuse about a mate wanting help for a good first date. I knew the truth; Ron was planning on asking Hermione to marry him as well. They entered out little space to see us just laying there Ginny's head on my chest and me playing with her hair as we chatted about meaningless stuff.

"HARRY!" Hermione yelled as she walked in. I looked up.

"Yeah?" I asked knowing what she would say.

"I'M GETTING MARRIED!" she screamed excited. I nodded and so did Ginny.

"I know, well I knew that Ron was going to ask but I had no idea if you would say yes, assuming from the look on your face and the engagement ring on your finger. I'd say that you said yes" I said.

"And I'm assuming from the way you two are positioned and that ring on Ginny's finger that you asked and she said yes" Hermione shot back.

"Ha, ha, ha" I said drily

"So Ginny you're going to marry Potter are you?" Ron asked teasingly

"Yup" Ginny said popping the 'p' "though I must warn you if you tease either of us about it... you're a dead man" Ron gulped at the threat.

"Right got it no teasing" Ron mumbled

"Oh and I TOLD YOU SO!" Ginny yelled triumphantly

"What about?" Ron asked confused in face so was everyone but Ginny.

"I told you years ago when I was 5 I think that I would marry Harry Potter" Ginny said triumphantly.

"So your only marring me because I'm Harry Potter?" I asked faking hurt.

"No, that's just an added bonus" Ginny laughed and kissed me. I kissed back enthusiastically. Ron being well Ron then cleared his throat.

"Alright there are things that a brother really does not want to see" Ron said and when we made no move to stop he then raised his voice and said "This is one of those things! Stop sucking each others faces off" We reluctantly broke apart.

"As if you weren't sucking Hermione's face off before you got here" Ginny retorted without breaking eye contact with Harry.

"She has a point Ron" Hermione interjected before Ron could deny it. He turned beet red.

"Well you're not Harry's sister" Ron defended

"Only in blood" Harry replied.

CRACK!

"Oh dang it! Hades where am I?" A voice asked from the shadows. Hermione quickly cancelled the fire charm and turned it into a candle.

"Damn it Nico" another male voice said. It was followed by a smack. "What was that for?" the second voice asked

"That was for convincing me to let Nico take us Seaweed Brain" A female voice replied.

"Oi, cut it out, trying to sleep here" The first voice said sounding tired.

"NICO! WAKE UP WE HAVE TO GET TO THE WEDDING!" The woman screamed. Rona and I flinched as we remember when we are on the receiving end of a screech like that. All I can say is that I'm so glad that I'm not that Nico kid right now.

"Annabeth" The second male voice said

"WHAT!" the woman snapped

"There are people here" He said

"Oh, right well better we introduce ourselves then. You can wake Nico up so that we can leave" The woman or Annabeth as that guy called her.

"No fair do you know how hard and dangerous that is? I'm sorry if I wanna see 19" The second guy said.

"Deal with it Seaweed Brain. Hey I'm Annabeth" The woman said as she walked out of the shadows…

**So that was my awesome re-done chapter 1. it will still have the same sorta thing but with a few differences like the ages. I decided that they should all be 20 (except Ginny who is 19) they will still have a big part in this story (DUH) So I am as you can guess re-writing this whole story and hopefully making it better. So I as you may have guess changed the title or will in the near future. Thanks to all the people who have reviewed it's you guys that got this chapter up, that got this story back on track. I can only hope that I have changed this story for the better. **


End file.
